


Where You are, I go

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Behind the Scenes, F/M, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Hope you enjoy, gamerfic.I'm definitely intrigued by the pairing from your letter and would like to try writing it more in a future fic.





	Where You are, I go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gamerfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerfic/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy, gamerfic.
> 
> I'm definitely intrigued by the pairing from your letter and would like to try writing it more in a future fic.

From a distance, Abelas watches as Lavellan takes one last glance around the area before departing through the Eluvian to thwart her enemy's goal. He listens as the disfigured creature shouts its rage at being beaten by the Elven woman before it too departs the ruined Temple.

He should be relieved to be alone once more. Relieved to embrace the silence of the old Temple again with his fellow Sentinels, but he isn't. It bothers him that he isn't.

Footsteps sound behind him, breaking the silence and Abelas turns to regard the tired Sentinel that came to him.

"Yes?"

"What can we do now, Abelas? Our oaths have broken, the Well desecrated by outsiders. The Temple further violated."

Indeed that was the question in whispering in the back of his mind, he knew. But something about Inquisitor Lavellan intrigued him, however. She willingly had drunk from the Well to keep an outsider from learning the ancient secrets of their people.

Secrets he felt the urge to protect.

Sighing, he closed eyes to consult the whispering voices in his mind and felt the answer bloom from their whispery harmony. Opening his eyes, he looks to the other Sentinel and sees the answering loyalty that echoed calmly in his gaze. 

This one would follow him, but he did not know about the other Sentinels that still lingered.

"Gather the others."

*

"Welcome, Sentinel Abelas to Skyhold."

The quiet words from Lavellan were something of a surprise that he hadn't expected his group would receive from the Inquisition given their surprise appearance in the Inquisitor's halls. 

Calmly, he stared at her from behind a barricade of steel as the Elf stood on the highest step of the dais while a bristling human dressed in armor and fur stood beside her, his hand on the sword at his hip.

She tilts her head in a way that is somewhat endearing; it reminds him very distantly of someone from his past before becoming a servant to Mythal. But he doesn't recall that shape's face anymore.

"Why have you come to the Inquisition?" She asked calmly.

He feels no hesitation to answer her question. No need to lie about his intentions now.

"To offer the services of my Sentinels and myself to you and your Inquisition, Inquisitor." He answered immediately.

"Why?"

"We are intrigued by your war with the creature that desecrated Mythal's Temple. You, yourself, Inquisitor, carry the secrets of her servants that we feel bound by our oaths to safeguard."

The human beside standing her then turns his attention to the Inquisitor. Abelas watches calmly as her focus shifts to the man. He finds himself vaguely wondering if they will deny him.

"You know my thoughts on the matter already, Inquisitor."

"Indeed, Commander. Sentinel Abelas?"

"Yes, Inquisitor?"

His spine straightens as her focus returns to Abelas and his men. Even the whispers are silent as though they too wait to for her answer. She smiles then, soft and bright.

"I accept the offered service of you and your Sentinels. Again, welcome to the Inquisition."

The murmurs hum their triumphant song in his mind. Abelas feels grateful for the chance to protect those secrets once more.

*

He's standing on a balcony, watching as distant children play their games and their vigilant watchers as they watch the children and the elders that move around them from shining temple doors. He listens as unknown birds sing their songs with the breeze. Abelas is startled from his thoughts when someone touches his arm.

The vision of a lost past fades.

He turns to regard Lavellan as she stands beside him, watching him calmly. Though her eyes also turn to where the vision in front of him had been. Her brown eyes are bright and curious, asking him questions that she has not yet asked. 

"What was that vision, Abelas?"

"The past as you would name it, Lavellan, though it had been my present for a time. Before the Fall." He answered calmly.

"I see," She responds softly. "Would you be agreeable to tell me more about it? ... The whispers will say things that I don't have enough context to understand their meaning. But they're insistent that I know it."

She grasps his hand gently as Lavellan looked up at him with a slight smile. Months ago, he wouldn't have allowed for her or anyone else to touch him like this as she has. 

He squeezes her hand lightly as a corner of his mouth twitched.

"I would not mind, Lavellan. What do they tell you?"


End file.
